


The Hermit

by mooshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort/Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Genderbending, I suck at tagging sorry, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, Multi, Side seventeen characters but they’ll be there, everyone loves wonwoo, kid wonwoo kinda is rude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooshi/pseuds/mooshi
Summary: the story of wonwoo and his girlfriend junhui.





	The Hermit

**Author's Note:**

> first things first! hiii thank you for even clicking on this! this is my first fic? there’s not really much to say other than i hope you like it ): I’ll get better I promise. so the point of view will change a bit? it will go from past to present quite frequently. i just have to say that boys are boys, as kids most boys are snotty towards girls but they grow up. please don’t be mad at kid wonwoo! he’s just going through puberty.. please tell me if I should change anything or if you have any tips it'd be greatly appreciated! in the beginning jun is referred to by her korean name btw

*¨*•

jeon wonwoo wasn’t boring. he just kept to himself with most things. most... being everything. 

....... 

okay! maybe he was a little boring to the outsiders' eye but his friends didn’t mind his hermit crab personality. he didn’t feel the need to fake his personality for losers he’d probably never see again after he finishes this last year of college, losers who will probably grow bald and end up working as a gas station attendant. jean wonwoo is one witty man. 

jeon wonwoo was NOT a dork. he just liked to read mystery novels and play overwatch on his free time (or any time he’s bored which is literally like all the time). He does get lonely though, he feels like he can’t relate to most people. Mostly because his feelings are turned off, spares his heart of any more hurt or unkept anger. 

soonyoung and jihoon have been his only friends ever since he could call the name  
“엄마” or just since kindergarten. he’s always been the silent type, choosing to play in the sand by himself than gawk at the caterpillar that was atop the slide on the playground. 

-

thin circular frames sat on the bridge of the now eleven year olds nose, occasionally sliding off his face as his head tipped reading his book. as he crunched on some carrots his mom had packed for snacktime, teacher shin rang the little buzzer that meant for the class to settle down and get quiet. after he deemed the class quiet enough, he cleared his throat and stood at the classroom door.

“we have a fun surprise!” the teacher sang, and wonwoo huffed to himself, whenever the teacher says that, it’s never fun. 

not that he’d find anything anyone in that classroom does fun unless it involves silent time and reading.. or snacktime because his mom packs him the best egg rolls. maybe also when soonyoung puts his chopsticks in his mouth, chanting “am a walfrus” with his gummy smile, or when jihoon plays her guitar for the class, though it’s better in jihoons basement because the two boys get to hear her original melodies. 

there he goes again, drifting off into thoughts that don’t really matter. the sound of mr shins voice snaps him out of his thought though,

“today class, we’re welcoming a new student! she’s come all the way from china! isn’t that cool?”

eleven year old wonwoo rolled his eyes, yeah so cool. can’t believe people actually come from different places. she’s probably going to be another one of those girls engrossed in idols and wearing makeup at an age way too young. 

“here she is kids.” the teacher says as he twisted the doorknob, opening the door. accompanied with whom looked like her mother, (they were practically identical! hm so daughters really do look like their mothers the most), a girl walked- more like skipped inside the classroom with a big smile on her face. her what seemed long hair was separated into two buns on her head, pink ribbons wrapped and hanging from them. oohs and ahs came from the class, everyone ready to introduce themselves to the foreign girl. 

"woah look at the new girl, won." whispered soonyoung. "those are dancer legs!" he says.

"don't be a creep, soonyoung." jihoon reprimanded, doodling music notes over her worksheet. a soft smile graced the girls lips, i like her buns though, jihoon spoke in her head. soonyoungs nose scrunched, "I'm just saying! i would know.. and how many times do i have to tell you? it's HOSHI." he made 'tiger claws' which just looked like chubby pillsbury doughboy hands. jihoon sighed, moving her bangs out of her face. "why're you so cringy".

"does she even speak korean?" wonwoo mumbled, earning a 'hey don't be rude' from soonyoung. he eyed said new girl, she wore pink overalls and a yellow shirt underneath, white shoes and a light brown backpack.

there was a cat stitched into the center of her overalls and some more on her socks, wonwoo liked cats so he nodded at her outfit. pretty okay for a girl, though after the weekend she’ll probably be like the rest of the boring girls and their boring uniforms. friday was the only day the kids were allowed to wear casual clothes

this new girl's mother said goodbye to the class and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead junhwi waved quickly,

"bai bai mama" the girl said as she watched her mother shake hands with the teacher then leave the classroom. junhwi smiled toothily and began to introduce herself, "hello my name- or my korean is moon junhwi! p-please take care of me." she stumbled over the pronunciation but her optimistic aura didn't fade, she bowed politely and blushed at the attention given to her as her new classmates began introducing themselves. asking typical questions like 'where in china are you from?', 'do you know kung fu?' and some others commenting on her cute looks. wonwoo sighed and peered back down to his book, he doesn't care for such trivial things.

"well ms junhwi, we welcome you! please take a seat at the yellow table." teacher shin said politely, pointing over in the direction of the table which he spoke of. junhwi scanned the classroom for a moment before looking over to the table. "hey the new girls sitting with us. wonwoo switch seats with me, i wanna sit next to her and ask if she dances." mused soonyoung as junhwi approached the table.

"buzz off I can't see from your seat." wonwoo mumbled, keeping his eyes on his paper.

the new girl sat down in the free seat next to wonwoo, she bowed like she did at the front of the class. "hi." she greeted the others, earning and excited and sort of too loud hey back from soonyoung and a quiet hi from jihoon. junhwi looked at wonwoo with a smile. "im junhwi.." she said to them, more so wonwoo though, wondering why he didn't say hi back. junhwi was pretty oblivious, not knowing how to read the mood and is always peppy. wonwoo nodded, still not looking at her. "I know. you told the class already." he said back. the girl just smiled widely, her clear braces shining and found herself waving at the group of girls at the purple table who seemed to be staring. wow she feels so happy her classmates are interested in her! oh junhwi.. 

oh sweet innocent..baby..junhwi. if only she knew their staring wasn't particularly positive. teacher shin began to speak, telling the class in light of junhwi's arrival that the school day was going to be pretty laidback. they were finishing a movie anyway, wonwoo thinks osmosis jones sucks; of course soonyoung likes it though. 

for the next couple of days things were pretty chill. the yellow table learned that junhwi is very smart... she raises her hand for almost every question and gets them right. though wonwoo noticed she wasn't as annoying as he anticipated her to be. she was pretty okay, but she was always beaming with happiness that it made wonwoo feel like ice under a magnifying glass with heat pouring through it. she wasn't cheerful and rowdy like soonyoung.. something was different about her. she seemed to radiate happiness everywhere she went. she was too nice, it made wonwoo wanna barf rainbows. wonwoo felt bad for her though, he knew sooner or later there'd be trouble.

and trouble came a knocking'. 


End file.
